With the proliferation of portable power devices, many different types, designs, and shapes of batteries have been manufactured for varying applications. All of these different batteries need to be tested, analyzed and constructed at great cost to the consumer. These costs are especially incurred by those entities that require a great number of power sources. For example, the Department of Defense of the United States uses a myriad of different types of batteries for its portable power sources. Specifically, the Department of the Army uses approximately two hundred and two different types of batteries for varying applications. As a consequence, the Department of Defense experiences logistical problems as well as incurs great cost in supplying so many different types of batteries to its field soldiers and units. The logistic problems of the Army could be resolved by designing a battery cell compartment which uses only eight types of batteries but also fulfills its power requirements for its multitude of device applications.
The battery compartments which have been designed to date have only been designed to ensure the continued proper and safe operation of the portable power source. Generally, these battery compartments keep the battery cells in electrical alignment with each other or provide a means by which the battery cells are physically maintained under extreme conditions. These compartments, however, only provide a place of storage for the batteries and do not facilitate the function or usefulness of the power source.
With the advent of Lithium Thionyl Chloride batteries, it is possible to provide a consistent and relatively large amount of portable power at a comparatively light weight. Placing these batteries in series then may fulfill virtually any portable power need. Therefore, it has become feasible to arrange Lithium Thionyl Chloride battery cells for portable power requirements instead of designing a new type or shape of battery cell.
The present invention is a device by which lithium thionyl chloride battery cells, as well as others, may be arranged to fulfill most portable power requirements.